Updates
Updates happen from time to time on the game. This page is a list of updates that have taken place and their dates. All updates are signed by the Snake King, Rudolph XIV. Updates(latest to oldest) '23.05.2019 - Legendary Skins' • New Legendary skins! Gather full skins collection and trade it for colorful Legendary skin. • Regalias are added to the game! Wear a shiny trinket, make your snake individual. • A new unexplored landscape, not yet visited even by the developers! • Play with your friends without limits. Now it's possible to play in groups without VIP-status. '20.03.2019 - Spring Fever' • New horizons! The evolution has got new levels and new look! • Invite friends with ease! Use the link to join a friend or become friends automatically. • Added an option to hide emoji panel • Added "closed group" status saving for those who prefer to play alone. • Message about rebel now is shorter, added rebel highlight on the minimap • Renewed sounds, animations skip improved, added hints with skin names • Many bugs are fixed. '11.02.2019 - St. Valentine's Day' • More emotions! Express any emotions during a battle with new emotes! • Unprecedented! Now you can pass the control to an autopilot! Yet it's better to hold your hands on the steering wheel. :) • Chat with friends. By popular demand, a chat for VIP accounts is introduced. • Now you can accept friendship request right in the battle arena! • Joystick flip is now available on the mobile devices. '21.12.2018 - Mobile Christmas' • Now in your phone! Launch the mobile version and get a reward! • Listen! Now there are sounds in the game! • In honor of Christmas, now you can join the friends with skins you haven't unlocked yet once again! '08.09.2018 - Autumn Campaign' • Battles. An indicator of earned keys is now active in the battles! • The shop is totally revised. The comfortable subscriptions have appeared, profitable to anyone! • Play with friends. Join a friend with active VIP when he or she is playing in a team! • Play with friends. Now you can join a friend only if you have the same skin he or she is using! • Unlock more nice characters, now for rubies! '24.08.2018 - Renaissance' • An extra life is now available to every snake! • Extra keys are available without advertisement for VIP-owners! • Less lags - more quality! The graphics rendering is improved, quality options are available in settings menu. '01.08.2018 - Age of Travels' • A new age begins. Each snake sets off for a journey and shall pass through many dangerous places! • Watch the sky closely! There're many cool things in the clouds! • If you want to disable the advertisements forever - here you go! • If you want to double the treasures - go for it! '03.07.2018 - Royal Chat' A chat for the friends has appeared in our kingdom. Send private messages, create common rooms, get to the new level of communication with friends! '27.04.2018 - Royal Shop' • The Royal Shop with special offers has been opened! Purchase VIP account to support the Kingdom! • Hunters get unique chests with various rewards for rebels' heads. • The group rules were updated. To join a group of 2 or more snakes purchase VIP account. • Everyone who suffered from empty chest bug will receive double compensation. '19.04.2018 - Royal Education' • A newbie education program has been launched! Samantha Snake will teach everyone the skills they need to thrive. • Each snake earns compensation for uncompleted quests: 100 rubies, 2000 gold. • Achievements have been balanced. • New formula issuing keys in arena. • Daily bonus of New day which allows to collect keys faster. '15.03.2018 - Friends and Rebels' • Names of nearby friends and enemies are shown on the screen. • Option to close groups and disable joining. • A button to add squad-mates to friends within the game session. • Forbidden to join a rebel's group/game. • Rewards for rebel kills and extra crowns is reduced. • Сonvenient sorting at the friends screen and other improvements. '27.02.2018 - Royal Hunt' • Introduction to the rebel hunts. Snakes over 100k are hunted and the killers are rewarded. • Mountains in the center of the map are introduced and arranged like a "maze." • More stats after a game and more information on friends. • Bug-fixes and minor gameplay improvements. '31.01.2018 - The King Hears' • Teammates stand out in games(the glowing effect). • Prince title is extended to the top 200 players. • Troubleshooting and enhancement of server stability has been made. '24.01.2018 - Pack of Improvements' • Extra crowns earned in the arena are converted into gold. • Price for joining your friends' game is temporarily reduced to 1 gold coin. • Official Discord Server is announced. • Teammates and their scores are listed underneath/on the leaderboard. • Server shutdown notification system is improved. • Bug-fixes. '18.01.2018 - News Column' A news column is available in the game. Accessible on the front page of the game when you first enter, major updates are listed and announced there.